<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【扉斑/柱斑】不可言 by qimen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937434">【扉斑/柱斑】不可言</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimen/pseuds/qimen'>qimen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 同人文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimen/pseuds/qimen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>好吃不过饺子</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>扉斑/柱斑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【扉斑/柱斑】不可言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>失去呼吸的宇智波斑被安置在解刨台上，扉间的目光一寸一寸地细细地打量，审视这个苍白的男人。</p><p>无可否认宇智波斑生前是一名强大耀眼的忍者，多年的争斗中扉间早已认识到这一点，可强者也好，弱者也罢，死后都是同样的静默，事到如今，扉间心里仍存有一份不真实感。</p><p>自从察觉斑与兄长不正当的关系后，脑内原有的警报就拉得更响了：这又是宇智波的阴谋吗？或者是斑的阴谋，他要什么？究竟想得到什么？</p><p>是的，他不信任宇智波，这个家族有太多不安分的因素，谁也不能保证某些激战分子会做出些什么。</p><p>扉间无法控制地思索那晚他看到的一切，欲望与肉体的抨击，作为局外人的他想遗忘却早已深陷其中。</p><p> </p><p>千手族地。<br/>扉间行走于长廊的阴影里，模糊的人声传入耳内，感知到兄长身旁是宇智波斑的气息后，扉间无意识地加快了步伐，族内有要事需要与兄长商量，而他短时间内想好了见面后的说辞，顺便审问这个外族人的来去目的。</p><p>所有的预判皆在拉开纸门后落了空，先前细碎的声音清晰起来，那个危险的男人被掐住腰，在兄长的胯上晃着屁股，头发长年遮掩的团扇族徽也被背脊的筋肉所代替，这一切令扉间感到陌生。</p><p>扉间想起多年前的那段时光，听从父亲的命令监视天真的兄长与斑，他藏匿于暗处，身下是清凉细密的草叶，掌心被摩擦得发痒，看着他们打水漂，诉说着理想，笑声被传递过来。</p><p>而现在那种屏障感又出现了，庭院里不知名的虫鸣渐渐远去，恐慌绞着心脏，他觉得有些恶心。</p><p>室内烛火摇曳着，那两具耸动的肉体停止了动作，影子在墙壁上拉长晃动，就像儿时听闻的怪谈里可怕的物怪猛兽，此时它们仿佛在碾压着他的肉体，撕咬着他的灵魂，汲取他的氧气。</p><p>察觉到动静（柱间的招呼声并没有成功转移弟弟的注意力），斑汗晶晶的脸侧了过来，坦荡荡的盯着身形僵硬的扉间，弯起泛红的眼角，露出一个肆意挑衅的笑容。</p><p>木制地板的凉意从脚心向上攀爬，没有针锋相对，扉间拉上纸门，回到月光笼罩的空间里，变窄的门缝中最后的影像是烛火下宇智波无意识舔舐下唇的舌尖，扉间保持着一成不变的表情离去。</p><p>一夜无眠。</p><p>思绪放空就会想到那两瓣于男人而言过于圆润的的屁股，扉间一度怀疑自己被下了什么暗示，族内医忍反复检查后均否定了这一说法，为何会如此在意？这件事情令他产生了不适感，内心某个领域潜伏的东西却酥麻了起来。</p><p>另一方面，扉间对那种惊骇世俗的关系感到不安，意外却又不意外，那两人的确是过分亲密了，他相信兄长能把握好“度”，明面上不会做出动荡人心的行为，可这并不妨碍他去关心自己的兄弟，扉间想：那个对象可是宇智波斑！</p><p>事隔几日，他决定和兄长好好谈谈，在此期间，他们都心照不宣的对那晚的事情闭口不谈，送完公文扉间没有离开，尽量用中肯的说法阐述利害关系，劝诫兄长不要被迷惑，他没有问兄长是如何看待宇智波斑的，答案并不重要。</p><p>到表情生硬的弟弟，柱间挠着头哈哈大笑：“扉间你就是太爱操心了，我心里有数。”</p><p>得到了模棱两可的答复，扉间张了张嘴还想继续，却觉得喉咙干涩得紧，根据以往的经验，他明白涉及到斑的话题兄长会有多倔强，而他在多年的争论中头一次有了无力感。</p><p>走出火影楼，阳光有一瞬间迷了他的眼，街道上的孩子们嬉闹着，看见他齐齐喊道：“扉间大人！”，经他点头示意后笑着跑开，他的嘴角无意识的勾起一个小小的弧，心中发苦闷消散了不少，撇开杂乱的思绪，想着实验室里未完的工作，他打算去买些饭团当储备粮。</p><p>看到某间店铺里走出熟悉的身影后扉间停下了脚步，斑的手指勾着甜品盒的细绳，额前的头发遮住了小半张脸，遥遥看了他一眼，神情并不真切，也许只是停顿了那么一小会，不等扉间做出反应，便转身离去。</p><p>奇异的鼓动又开始干扰着感官，树枝上被春风唤醒的嫩叶沙沙作响，扉间没有任何阻碍的看着斑的背影，紧接着发现以斑为中心形成的真空地段，村民带着畏惧的神色，有意无意的避开这个宇智波。</p><p>他的身边空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>再次见到斑时秋意正浓，攻打木叶未遂被初代目击杀，拒绝宇智波索要尸体的意愿，柱间将其安葬在后山的禁区里，扉间一直表现得很平静，直到夜晚，才偷偷地把尸体运到实验室。</p><p>斑的身体被柱间清洁得很好，可僵化是无法阻止的，扉间没有在意，手掌鱼际部摩挲着宇智波失了血色的脸，这不是一个有爱的动作，他只是想这样做。</p><p>看，不管斑诱惑他想达成什么目的，宇智波有什么阴谋，现在都不重要了，他已经真真切切的死去，而且现在只有他俩，如果内心是渴望与斑发生肉体关系，那便做吧，最好的结果是咽下禁果后对这个男人失去兴趣，况且没有第三者知晓接下来发生的一切。</p><p>扉间的性爱经历并不多，只能运用已有的经验，他亲了亲斑的下巴，继而吻上了并不柔弱的唇，没什么特殊的味道，可他乐此不倦的品尝着，左手拢住斑僵冷的右手搓揉着，另一只伸入衣服下摆抚摸着肌肤，时而摸摸他的头发，捏捏他的耳垂，这些于他而言都是新奇的体验，毕竟他们从未如此亲近过。</p><p>什么都是凉的，扉间胸膛里却炽热起来，哪怕得不到回应，近距离的触碰也使他愉悦。</p><p>宇智波干燥的唇被舔咬到湿润，白惨惨的脸多了一丝活气，扉间产生了一些冲动，他坐在台面上，尾椎骨贴着斑的侧腹，斑的右手在掌心里变得柔软，他解开裤带，握着它伸入自己的股间，如果这个男人活着，肯定会指着他的鼻子大骂卑劣吧。</p><p>扉间抖着身子仰起脑袋，喘息从口中溢出，他暂时忘记了村子和家族，想起自慰时意淫斑的日日夜夜，现在，他就在身边，这个认知混着某些暧昧灼热的情绪在空荡荡的心里激荡着，扉间加快了手中的动作，脑海里不自主的浮现出不同时期的斑，打水漂的，战斗中的，以及他承欢中的肉体，画面最终定格在街道上那孤寂的身影。</p><p>空气仿佛凝固起来，沉闷感勒住了咽喉，扉间弓起身子过早地发泄出来，他盯了会暗色地面上的星星点点，慢慢平复着呼吸，斑惨白的肘部搁在台面边缘，潮湿的手被松开，和前臂无力的垂在半空。</p><p>扉间胸膛里的炽热只剩点点的火星子，他扒下兄长为斑穿戴好的衣物，急切的想要进入确认他的存在，手掌探到臀部，坐骨部位的肌肉有些发硬，扉间知道那里曾经有多柔软，手下滑到膝弯处，僵冷的双腿难以曲起，他扳不动也不敢太过用力，斑胸骨左侧的伤口里有些许的渗液，黑色的血痂刺激着扉间的感官。</p><p>酸涩的苦闷感一点一点的碾压着他……明明早已察觉那难以启齿的情感，却不愿承认，他根本融入不了兄长和斑的世界。</p><p>扉间松手不再折腾那具身体，他低下头把脸埋进掌心，口中发出无声的呜咽。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>